PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Yale Biomedical Informatics and Data Science Training Program?directed by Profs. Cynthia Brandt and Michael Krauthammer? is based in the Yale Center for Medical Informatics (YCMI) and other academic units at Yale, reflecting the diversity of Yale?s collaborative Biomedical Informatics research environment. Our training focuses on the following informatics areas: 1) health care/clinical informatics, 2) translational bioinformatics, and 3) clinical research informatics. Active research projects span a broad spectrum, from clinical decision support, to the development of new statistical and bioinformatics approaches in translational genomics, to computational modeling of disease processes. The scope of Biomedical Informatics activities is growing rapidly at Yale, with emerging opportunities in interdisciplinary projects tackling large biomedical data sets. Accordingly, the grant features mentors with expertise in Data Science, a curriculum with an elective focus on Biomedical Data Science, and provides training in interdisciplinary research. Predoctoral training is carried out primarily in Yale?s interdepartmental PhD program in Computational Biology and Bioinformatics (CBB), which was inaugurated in 2003 and recently accepted its fourteenth class of students. Postdoctoral fellows with a doctoral degree in the health professions or in an area of science other than informatics may enroll in one of two research-oriented graduate programs: studying for an MS or PhD degree in CBB or for a Master of Health Science (MHS) degree in Yale's Clinical Informatics Track. For postdoctoral trainees who already have a doctoral degree in informatics or a closely related field, degree training may not be needed or appropriate. Postdoctoral training involves defining one or two research projects which can be carried out independently, under faculty supervision. Depending on their specific backgrounds and interests, postdoctoral fellows are encouraged to take part in in a variety of other activities, including participation in institutional computing activities in both the clinical and bioscience arenas. The overall goal is to provide all trainees with the necessary background and experience that will allow them to pursue productive academic and research careers in Biomedical Informatics and Data Science. We are requesting support for 9 predoctoral trainees and 6 postdoctoral trainees.